Un Nouveau Pilote Innatendu
by ShadowDark
Summary: Chapitre 3 ON LINE ! L'histoire avance un peu. Découverte d'une chose dans ce chapitre. Venez voir. ShadowDark
1. Chapitre 1

****

Un nouveau pilote inattendu.

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui concerne Gundam Wing ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, mais heureusement pour vous. G bien demander que l'on m'offre au moins un G-boys (Heero par exemple) mais tout le monde dit que je suis trop chiante pour en avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul !

En tout cas bonne lecture (enfin j'espère ! )

Chapitre 1.

Nos cinq G-boys étaient en pleine bataille.

Pendant que Heero piratait le serveur de la base ennemie d'OZ, ses 4 autres compagnons faisaient dirons nous le ménage. Duo, le maître en explosifs () arriva en trombe en criant le fameux :

- Hee-chan ! T'as fini ?

Quand tout à coup, un élément de la toiture du bâtiment s'effondra à quelques mètres de lui. Après avoir chevauché l'élément l'Américain arriva enfin à la hauteur du japonais, et lui dit :

- Eh ben, j'ai eu chaud !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire Maxwell, lui répondit Heero qui ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire mesquin.

Duo étant déjà affairé à poser ses explosifs, il ne vit pas le sourire du japonais qui au bout de 30 secondes (montre en main) lui demanda à son tour :

- Ca y est, t'as fini ?

- Oui, oui. C'est bon Hee-chan, on se tire !

- Heero, Duo vous avez terminé ? De notre côté c'est bon, Wufeï attend votre signal pour détruire le dernier quartier de la base.

- Yes Quatre de notre côté c'est bon aussi. Wufeï tu peux tout faire cramer !

- A l'avenir Maxwell parle un peu plus poliment.

- Oui, oui, lui répondit celui-ci sans grande conviction.

Wufeï leva les yeux au ciel je ne vous en dis pas plus.

Ni une, ni deux, nos deux compères remontèrent dans leurs gundams respectifs et rattrapèrent leurs compagnons sur une colline. Là ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent le beau feu d'artifice.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Cela faisait maintenant cinq heures que les 5 garçons étaient de retour au QG et l'heure de dîner allait arriver. Duo, Heero et Wufeï étaient dans le salon en train de regarder le journal télévisé pendant que Trowa et Quatre faisaient le repas. [1]

Le journal commença par l'exposition des titres : _le PIB de l'Europe a progresser de 1,3 %, le taux de criminalité sur L2 à diminuer sensiblement de 10 % par rapport à l'année dernière, Madame la Vice-Ministre des Affaires Etrangères est ce soir sur notre plateau, pour nous exposer ses nouvelles réformes contre…_

- Pourquoi tu as éteint Hee-chan ? Ca ne va pas la tête ? Je veux regarder les infos moi !

- C'est l'heure d'aller manger Baka ! [2]

- Non ce n'est pas encore l'heure, non pas que mon estomac ne veuille pas manger. Mais si c'était vraiment l'heure, Trowa ou Quatre serait venu nous prévenir. Passes moi la télécommande.

- Non !

- Et comment ça non ? Moi je veux voir Lena ! Aller donne !

- Pourquoi tu as un faible pour elle Duo ?

Là c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, Heero se foutait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. [3]_Il se trompe totalement de personne pensa Duo._

Heero avait toujours la télécommande dans les mains et commença à s'esquiver mais c'était sans compter sur Duo et son âme d'enfant qui voulu lui sauter dessus. Heero se détourna juste à temps mais malheureusement en se retournant le japonais n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la porte de la cuisine qui s'abattit sur son pauvre nez Quatre se demanda quel était ce bruit quand il vit Heero, le nez en sang. Il courut alors jusqu'à la salle de bain en disant :

- Je suis vraiment désolé Heero, ne bouge pas.

- Pas la peine de te déplacer Quatre.

Et joignant malheureusement pour nous le geste à la parole, il remit son nez en place en un grand CLACK, pour le plus grand dégoût de Duo et Quatre qui devinrent blanc comme un linge.

- Tiens reprend la télécommande Baka, moi je vais faire un tour.

- Mais Hee-chan attend, reste, j'ai…

CLACK

La porte claqua devant un Duo trop abasourdit pour comprendre quoique ce soit.

- Je me demande ce qu'il a Hee-chan ?

- Il ne peut pas supporter cette onna qui se croit tout permis et qui nous dicte ses lois. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, je ne peux pas la voir.

Quatre sentit la colère monter en lui.

- Je peux te poser une question Wufeï ?

- Bien sur Quatre, je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi vous n'appréciez pas Relena ? Elle agit pour notre intérêt à tous. Je ne peux vraiment pas vous comprendre tous les deux.

Quatre commença à se sentir mal. Trowa qui était resté à l'écart de la scène pour observer notre petit blondinet, fut très surprit de le voir défendre ainsi Relena. Conscient du mal être de Quatre, il le prit par les épaules et le raccompagna dans la cuisine.

- Bravo Wufeï, tu as vu dans quel état tu as mis Quatre ? A cause de toi, on ne va pas pouvoir manger maintenant.

- Toi et ton estomac !

Duo allait répliquer quand un grain de voix japonais l'arrêta dans sa lancée.

- Baka arrête de hurler, je t'entends de sous le porche.

- Tu n'étais pas parti ?

- Non je voulais juste te faire enrager mais tu ne l'as pas été.

- Je ne comprends plus rien de ce que tu me racontes. **(0o)** C'est la faute à Wufeï.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est la faute à Wufeï encore ?

- Et bien quand tu étais parti, il a dit très clairement à Quatre ce que vous pensiez de Relena.

- Quoi ! Tu ne pouvais pas te taire ! Tu dis que Maxwell raconte trop de trucs et qu'il doit se taire mais tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant.

- Mais Heero, tu sais bien que…

Heero reprit son calme légendaire et dit :

- De toute façon comme ça les choses sont claires maintenant.

A peine Heero avait-il fini sa phrase que Quatre suivit de Trowa sortirent de la cuisine. L'arabe était souriant, comme d'habitude, masquant sa douleur en voyant Wufeï ainsi qu'Heero qu'il croyait parti.

- Chouette des spaghettis à la bolognaise mon plat préféré. Duo fit un clin d'œil à Quatre, ce qui lui réchauffa un peu le cœur.

- Il est grand temps de manger. Excusez-moi pour ce contre-temps.

- Y a pas de bil Quatre.

Quatre posa le plat sur la table et les 5 garçons s'assirent.

- Bon ap ! dit Duo en s'attaquant [4] au plat.

- Laisse en un peu pour les autres Maxwell.

- Oui Wuffynou !

- Je m'appelle WUFEI ! MAXWELL ! WUFEI ! ! !

- Oui oui je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'embêter.

Wufeï était dans un tel état de fureur que s'il avait été une cocotte minute, il aurait depuis longtemps explosé une folle envie de lui balancer à la figure son assiette l'envahi. Après beaucoup de concentration de sa part, il réussit à redevenir le Wufeï que nous connaissons bien : le calme et gentil chinois [5].

Duo voulu rouvrir la bouche pour faire le faire enrager de nouveau quand un bruit inconnu le coupa dans sa lancée.

- C'est quoi ce bruit ?

- Rien Maxwell, fini ton assiette.

- C'est quoi Hee-chan ?

- Rien qui te concerne, tais-toi et manges !

- Dis-moi Hee-chan, teu plait ! mode chibis-eyes

- C'est mon laptop si tu veux vraiment savoir.

- Tu en as changé ?

- Oui est alors ? Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Tu as cassé l'autre ?

- Oui ! Lui répondit le japonais excédé de ces soudaines questions sans intérêt. [6]

Finalement, Heero se leva et alla dans la salle à manger pour ouvrir son laptop posé sur la table. En effet, il y avait bien un e-mail en attente. Il appuya sur quelques touches et ouvrit le dit e-mail. Après l'avoir lu brièvement, il appela ses compagnons.

- Une nouvelle mission.

_A Suivre_

La sadique qui fini en plan, HA ! HA ! HA ! ****

[1] Et sûrement pas que le repas d'ailleurs Désolé pour les fans de Trowa et Quatre si je n'en dis pas plus.

[2] En fait c juste pour faire chier Duo

[3] Et même plus loin !

[4] Sauvagement Ca c sur !

[5] La je crois que je rêve !

[6] L'histoire du nouveau laptop d'Heero. Allez voir sur : Pas encore écrit DSL (Je vous le direz) J

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je fais de mon mieux. Les chapitres 2 et 3 sont déjà écrits, il faut juste que je me décide à les retaper. Pour le mot de la fin (et j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop gros)

REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! J

J'espère mettre mon prochain chapitre dans 1 mois maximum si g au moins quelques reviews.


	2. Chapitre 2

****

Un nouveau pilote inattendu.

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui concerne Gundam Wing ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, mais heureusement pour vous. G bien demander que l'on m'offre au moins un G-boys (Heero par exemple) mais tout le monde dit que je suis trop chiante pour en avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul !

En tout cas bonne lecture (enfin j'espère ! )

****

Chapitre 2.

- Encore une mission ? Qu'est-ce que nous veut ce vieux fou et ses délirés de service encore ?

- Duo reste poli s'il te plaît.

- Oui Quatrchou, lui répondit-il en lui déposant un bisou sur la joue, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire rosir. On ne va pas pouvoir finir de manger en paix et moi j'ai faim !

- Tu ne discutes pas Duo, une mission est une mission !

- A vos ordres mon capitaine ! Lui répondit-il au garde à vous.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi Baka !

- Mais heu ! Je ne me fous pas de toi Hee-chan

- Ouais ouais, la mission nous attend. Je vais vous lire le plan de mission.

Heero prit une profonde inspiration et commença à lire. Mais aucun mot clair ne sortait de ses lèvres. On n'entendit seulement un bruit d'étouffement.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous lis pas le programme ?

Heero paraissait complètement furieux.

- Ce vieux con nous demande ça ? Mais je vais aller le flinguer c'est pas possible !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Heero ?

Le dit Heero était tellement en colère qu'il n'entendait pas ses compagnons l'appeler.

- Hee-chan ?

- …

- Heero ?

- Hein oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien. Duo lis le mail à ma place.

- Pourquoi tu sais plus lire ?

- Lis stp c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Ok je lis :

Mail provenant de : profjcomputeurw.com

Destinataire : hycomputeurw.com

Objet : Nouvelle mission : Protection rapprochée

Mail : Heero, je t'envoie le programme d'une nouvelle mission, comme l'objet de mon mail le dit, je voudrais que vous 5 vous vous occupiez de la protection rapprochée de la Vice-Ministre des Affaires Etrangères car OZ cherche à l'éliminer ; elle veut instaurer une nouvelle loi qui déplait fortement à Treize. Répond moi dans les plus courts délais, je te donnerais de plus amples informations.

J

- Bon maintenant je vais le tuer !

- Non attend Heero !

- Quoi Duo ? C'est pas toi qui voulais voir ces "détraqués" morts ?

- Ce n'est pas J qui a envoyé ce mail.

Heero donna un coup d'œil rapide à son laptop, l'adresse de J y été bien marquée il ne comprenait plus rien.

- C'est qui alors ? Dit Heero sur la défensive.

- Devine, dit Duo en mode chibis-eyes. Notre américain favori était prêt à s'enfuir car la colère de Heero n'est jamais bonne à voir.

Saleté d'américain ! Il n'a vraiment rien d'autre à faire de plus intelligent. … [1] 

Duo démarra au quart de tour mais Heero le rattrapa vite fait et commença à l'étrangler quand son laptop émit un petit bip disant qu'un mail était arrivé. Sans grande joie le japonais du lâcher l'américain qui commençait à virer au bleu.

- Je me vengerais Hee-chan ! Lui dit Duo en lui tirant la langue.

Le soldat parfait ne prit même pas la peine de répondre au petit fou. Il alla sur son laptop, pianota quelques secondes et un e-mail s'ouvrit.

- Un mail de J, une VRAIE mission cette fois, dit celui-ci avec une voix a vous glacé les os.

On va en Russie, plus précisément à Chtréblinka [2] détruire une chaîne de montage de Taurus, un centre de recherche et un camp d'entraînement de OZ. [3]

- Tu ne crois pas que ça fait un peu beaucoup en une seule fois ? Lui demanda Duo en train de sa masser son cou délicat qui avait pris de très vilaines taches rouges en forme de doigt.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je te rappelle que l'on est que 5 et même si on demande aux Magwanacs de nous aider de nous aider ainsi qu'à Hilde et Sally, ca ne va pas faire des masses.

- Premièrement, on n'y va que tous les 5, et deuxièmement on a une force de frappe largement suffisante.

- Je crois que tu nous lances dans une mission suicide Hee-chan.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Moi non plus je ne vois pas ! A moi seul je les anéantirais tous !

- Wufeï et sa justice. Ah la la !

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je te montre un aperçu de ma justice ?

- Non je crois que je vais pouvoir m'en passer.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? !

- Non, non rien Wuffy.

- C'est…

- Wufeï ! Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te faire enrager.

- Tu veux expérimenter un second étranglement dans la journée ?

- Non, c'est bon. Lui répondit l'Américain en se reculant de quelques pas.

- Maxwell et Chang ça suffit ! Soyez tous prêts demain matin à la première heure, et toi Duo ne soit pas en retard sinon je te le laisse ici !

- Tu n'oserais pas me laisser, je suis trop indispensable.

- Ca c'est que tu crois. Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Heero avec un micro sourire.

Sur ce bonne nuit à tous et à demain.

Trowa et Quatre montèrent dans leur chambre commune, Wufeï prit son katana et pris la direction des escaliers ce qui ne manqua pas de faire reculer Duo une seconde fois. Quant à Heero, il prit son cher laptop et monta dans sa chambre.

Le seul idiot à être encore avec nous est notre pauvre petit Duo.

- Idiot ! Idiot ! Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'idiot ?

- Je suis fatiguée alors ferme la et vas te coucher !

- Tu ne me parles pas comme ça d'abord.

- Je te rappelle que je suis l'auteur alors quand je donne un ordre TU LE FAIS ! ! ! Alors vas te coucher presto ! Tu ne pourras pas te lever demain matin grosse marmotte et Hee-chan gueulera après toi.

- Mais …

- Pas de mais ! VAS TE COUCHER ! !

- Et pourquoi tu l'appelle Hee-chan, il n'y a que moi qui ais droit !

- Duo tu m'agaces ! Je vais appeler Carabas et elle va te refaire la prise de karaté de l'autre jour, de cette manière tu seras plus obéissant.

- Oui mon capitaine !

- Ca ne marche pas avec moi. Duo pour la dernière fois, vas te coucher !

- Non !

- Ok tu ne me laisses vraiment pas le choix. Carabas tu peux venir 2 minutes s'il te plait ?

- Pas la peine de déranger Carabas pour rien, regarde.

- Et oui vous ne rêvez pas Duo en une seconde était dans son lit près à dormir.

- Maintenant qu'il n'ai plus dans mes jambes je vais pouvoir m'atteler à taper le troisième chapitre. Merci à tous de votre patience. Et j'espère que ce petit ridicule chapitre vous a plu.

_A Suivre_

[1] Hee-chan très mal poli, je vous épargne la suite sinon ça ferait une page entière.

[2 ]Je sais pas si cette ville existe, je sais juste que le nom me plait bien. Dites moi si elle existe si vous savez. Merci

[3] Ils vont pas avoir le temps de s'ennuyer les G-Boys !

Je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment désolé de cette longue absence mais j'ai eu un moment de cafard où mon inspiration ainsi que ma motivation c'étaient envolés. Je vous demande encore une fois pardon et j'espère que ce tout petit rikiki chapitre vous aura fait au moins sourire voir rire.

Sinon REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! J

ShadowDark


	3. Chapitre 3

****

Un nouveau pilote inattendu.

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui concerne Gundam Wing ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, mais heureusement pour vous. G bien demander que l'on m'offre au moins un G-boys (Heero par exemple) mais tout le monde dit que je suis trop chiante pour en avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul !

En tout cas bonne lecture (enfin j'espère ! )

****

Chapitre 3.

Heero avait passé une mauvaise nuit et quand l'aurore apparu au coin de la fenêtre, il se sentait toujours aussi mal, comme si quelque chose le tourmentait sans savoir qui ou quoi. Il était encore à moitié endormi quand il se rappela de la mission qu'il devait accomplir et se leva d'un bon de son lit encore tiède.

En descendant les escaliers il essaya de trouver la raison de son mal-être en vain. Arrivé devant la porte de la cuisine, il posa la main sur la poignée et se dit : - _Est-ce que je ressens de l'… .…Non c'est impossible !_

Après s'être raisonné, il entra dans la cuisine pour se préparer un petit déjeuner avec beaucoup de caféine. Il en avait grand besoin. Il n'avait même pas remarqué Duo qui préparait déjà le petit déjeuner quand ce dernier l'interpella.

- Bonjour Heero, la forme ce matin ?

- Oui, lui répondit celui-ci sans trop vouloir s'étendre sur sa réponse.

- Ca m'as pas l'air d'aller même si tu me dis le contraire. Je te connais bien maintenant. Et vu que tu ne me traites pas de Baka dès le matin, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. [1]

- Je te dis que ca va. Ce n'est pas la peine que tu t'inquiètes pour moi je n'ais pas besoin de ca. Passe-moi la cafetière derrière toi.

- Tu bois du café maintenant ?

- Oui et alors ? Tu n'est pas ma mère ! Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux non ? lui répondit Heero presque en colère.

- Je t'avais proposé du café l'autre matin et tu m'as engueulé en disant que la caféine c'est mauvais pour la santé alors je comprends rien. 0o

- Duo fais moi le plaisir de te taire, j'ai mal au crane à force de t'entendre jacasser.

L'Américain ne voulant pas obtempérer, le Japonais le fit taire à sa façon : en l'étouffant à moitié.

- Mf… m. f…

- Tu es calmé maintenant ? Duo lui répondit affirmativement par un hochement de tête.

- Tu m'énerves avec tes conneries, tais toi.

Heero excédé prit la cafetière et rempli son bol à ras bord, il but une longue gorgée sans respirer. Il allait poser une question à Duo quand le reste des g-boys entrèrent, Trowa et Quatre main dans la main suivi de Wufei et de son katana.

- Bonjour vous deux. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur Duo. Et toi Heero tout va comme tu veux ?

- Non ca va pas bien ce matin. Il a prit du café, ca tourne pas rond dans sa tête, débita Duo.

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires alors ferme-la ! Depuis ce matin, je ne l'entends que jacasser mais faites-le taire ! Je n'ais pas besoin d'aide, je n'en ais jamais eu besoin et je n'en aurais jamais besoin. C'est clair ? !

- Ok je me rends. Je te laisse tranquille _monsieur l'ingrat._

Sur ces dernières paroles marmonnées, Duo sortit de la cuisine en trombe et monta dans sa chambre.

- Je crois qu'il a mal pris tes propos Heero. Essaye d'être un petit plus gentil avec lui, lui dit Quatre.

- Pourquoi devrait-il être plus gentil avec ce Baka, il est infernal et… .

Le regard franc de Trowa coupa net le chinois dans sa phrase, il savait que le regard de celui-ci avait raison. Mais Wufei depuis quelque temps ne pouvait plus supporter l'Américain, pourquoi il ne savait pas mais il n'y arrivait plus.

- Ouais… , répondit Heero sans grande conviction encore perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne se rendit compte que quelques secondes après que Quatre le fixait déjà depuis un bout de temps.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, non rien. J'étais dans mes pensées. En fait Quatre ressentait le petit mal-être d'Heero.

- Bon rendez-vous dans une heure dans le hangar on à déjà assez perdu de temps.

Heero laissa un Trowa sans voix [3], un Quatre éberlué par la soudaine attitude du japonais et un Wufei avec un sourire assez sadique.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Une heure après ce mouvementé petit déjeuner nos 5 g-boys préférés étaient réunis dans le hangar ou les 6 gundams étaient entreposés : le Wing, le Deathscythe, le Heavyarms; le Sandrock, Nataku et le Wing 00.

- Vous avez une demi-heure pour vérifier votre gundam et après on s'en va, direction la Russie à Chtréblinka. Quatre tu as pensé aux parkas ?

- Oui Heero, il les montra d'un signe de la main.

- Parfait, on lève le camp dans une demi-heure.

- Pourquoi tu le répète, on a compris.

- Ce n'est que pour toi que je le répète, on t'attend toujours.

- Na na ni et gna et…

- Arrête de bougonner et file.

Duo toujours en train de bougonner monta dans son cockpit pour commencer la batterie de vérifications. La demi-heure passa très vite, tous avaient fini, tous sauf Duo.

- Duo c'est fini, on t'attend ?

- C'est parti. Les Ozzies vont attendre parler du Shinigami !

- Calme tes ardeurs tu vas faire des conneries petit Shinigami.

- Petit Wufei n'ais pas peur je suis un pro.

- Un pro du bavardage incessant oui !

- Et oui je sais Wuffy, c'est ma plus grande qualité ! [4]

- Ferme-la ! Je suis Wufei ! Si tu continues, je t'étrangle !

- S'il vous plaît Seigneur, empêchez Wuffy de me tuer. Suis-je bête, il ne peut rien pour moi, je suis le Dieu de La Mort !

- Bon ca suffit maintenant, dans vos armures et tout de suite. Chang et Maxwell vous avez intérêt à vous calmer, si la mission foire à cause de vous, je peux vous dire que vous aller m'entendre. En plus, à cause de vous on a pris du retard ! Prenez votre parka, on y va !

Heero était encore en colère. Ce n'était pas entièrement à cause de sa dispute avec Duo, ni de celle entre Wufei et Duo, c'était plutôt la faute à ce mal-être qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son réveil. Ses 4 compagnons d'armes ne connaissaient pas la raison de sa colère ou plutôt trois d'entre eux. Car si Quatre avait une petite idée, les 3 autres pensaient que la nervosité soudaine du japonais était due à l'importance de cette mission.

Chacun monta dans son gundam et ils mirent les gaz direction la Russie. Pendant une heure aucun des pilotes ne s'adressa la parole, mis à part Trowa et Quatre qui se disaient quelques mots doux de temps à autre. [5]

Duo était très inquiet même si Heero lui avait passé un sacré savon le matin même. Son inquiétude le rongeait tellement qu'il commençait à avoir les mains légèrement tremblantes. Décidé à parler avec Quatre, il appuya sur le bouton du communicateur.

- Quatre ?

- Oui Duo, je t'écoute.

- Tu sais pourquoi Hee-chan est nerveux à ce point ?

Quatre ne savait pas quoi répondre. Devait-il lui faire partager sa petite idée ou bien se taire ?

- Quatre ? Allo ?

- Oui Duo, désolé mais je n'ais pas d'idée.

- Ok Quatre. Je coupe. A tout à l'heure.

__

Je paris qu'il à une idée et je voudrais bien savoir moi !

Le reste du voyage se passa avec rudesse car les rafales de vent très violentes mêlées à la neige tourbillonnante n'arrangeaient pas les g-boys. Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à atteindre leur destination finale mais après deux heures de ce climat très dur, leur périple s'acheva.

_A Suivre_

[1] Duo pipelette dès le matin, Eh bien ca promet !

[2] Duo attention au katana et surtout a son proprio !

[3] Déjà que c'est pas un grand loquace ce Trowa

[4] Pauvre Wufei il en voit de toutes les couleurs avec Duo.

[5] Désolé pour les fans du couple Trowa-Quatre si je n'en dis pas plus.

ShadowDark


End file.
